1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention pertains to an electrophoretic technique for measuring creatine kinase isoenzymes and to a creatine kinase isoenzyme reagent for use therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrophoretic and other methods for measuring creatine kinase and creatine kinase isoenzymes are known to those skilled in the art (1-8). Yasmineh et al. (8) report that the sensitivity obtained via electrophoretically separating and measuring the isoenzymes of creatine kinase is relatively lacking, especially when the activity of a creatine kinase isoenzyme is very low with respect to another, as is frequently the case with creatine kinase isoenzyme that originates from the heart (the "MB" isoenzyme) and is present in serum after myocardial damage.
Accordingly, it would be very desirable to increase the sensitivity obtained via the electrophoretic separation and measurement of the isoenzymes of creatine kinase without encumbering the convenient technique embodied in the present electrophoretic method.